Army drabble
by Areah51
Summary: Naruto is supposed to come back from military duty in Switzerland, tonight. Sasuke's waiting. But his patience is wearing thin.


"You need to stop brooding, Sasuke. It's not healthy", Kiba said as he watched Sasuke move back and forth in his living room. The man was lying on the couch, hands behind his head, a scowl playing on his lips.

"I don't care. My life sucks", the dark-haired man growled.

"No it doesn't. People die everyday. Murdered, die of hunger… You're not sick, you're not old, you're not fat, you're not in a country where bombs explode… you are _fine_. You can't be sad."

"The hell I can't", was the clipped reply.

"Now you, my friend, are being childish."

"I'm not! I can't stand it anymore! It's been _eight_ fucking months! I swear to God if he doesn't show up tonight, I'm _so_ going there to rip his ass off and bring him back by the balls."

"No you're not. You need to calm down. I'm tired of waiting as well, but you can't be mad at him for serving his country. I mean, he doesn't even have a choice. You know that", Kiba replied calmly, trying to temporize Sasuke's anger. Being angry would not solve any problems, neither was sadness.

Patience was a virtue.

"It doesn't make it easier! Just because he's from Switerland shouldn't mean he has to leave me for months to train for a war that would never require soldiers! You know as well as I do that if another war were to happen, we'd all be dead!"

"Jeez, you just made me feel so much better about the world."

Slowly, all the tension left Sasuke's body, and he slumped to the couch next to the couch.

"I just… I can't deal with this anymore." Sasuke said brokenly, putting his face in his hands. He breathed deeply. "I… I miss him _so much_."

"Tell me about it. Now stop grouching and clean up! Get your spirits high and maybe your dick will rise tonight!"

"That doesn't even make sense. Stop coming to my house, Kiba, or next time I'll kill you." Sasuke threatened.

"You wish! But you can't! Because Naruto _gave me_ the keys to his house-" chanted Kiba, getting up nonetheless and heading toward the door.

"-Which also happens to be mine-" interrupted Sasuke through his teeth.

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" Finished Kiba, opening the door and slamming it behind him. "Have fuuunn!" he yelled through the door, and Sasuke groaned unhappily.

Kiba really was a handful. And not in a good way.

XXXXXXXXX

This was it.

The moment of Truth.

Sasuke stood near the Passengers Exit at the airport. And he waited.

Actually, he had been waiting for two hours now. And he was starting to lose hope.

He knew it could take a long while, but he also knew there was a limit between waiting for something and standing there with no purpose.

If Naruto had been in this plane, he would've been out by now. Yet, no one in sight.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Obviously Naruto would do something like that to him. Make him wait eight long months, tell him he'll be back at a precise time, and not show up. After all, he was also the one who kept missing their Skype dates, and then connected himself three hours later, yelling because Sasuke wasn't online anymore, as if it was _his_ fault. That little shit. And yet there he was, as faithful as always, and as patient as always. Well, patient. That may be a big word. He had been patient. Now, he was downright pissed, and he swore, if Naruto didn't show up in the next five minutes, he was walking away, alone, and single.

He wouldn't let himself pass for the man who couldn't get over a guy who, obviously, didn't care as much for him as he did.

Dammit.

Two minutes.

…

A check of the Tag Her watch Naruto had offered him made him frown.

Three minutes.

…

No, maybe he could wait a little longer, right? Maybe he had a good reason, right? Maybe- Sasuke smacked himself in the head. No! Naruto had used all of his patience. He would not wait any longer than the two last minutes he deserved.

…

Five minutes.

That was it. Sasuke took a deep breath, ran his right hand in his thick hair and turned around.

His nose almost-but-not-quite met with a white tee shirt. The smell invaded his nostrils and send signals to his brain even before his vision caught up with him.

A cheery voice rang in his ears and he reacted on instinct.

"There you are. I've been searchin' everywhere for you, little duck."

Sasuke's furious fist met the man's jaw immediately and Naruto was projected backwards. He stumbled on his feet, a look of disbelief clearly marked on his face. Sasuke stood, all muscles tensed, his breathing ragged and a weird look on his face, as though he didn't really know what attitude to adopt. Naruto lifted a hand to touch the red mark on his cheek, and smiled.

"I've missed you, too, Sasuke", he said, voice low and deep, eyes narrowing with desire.

Two seconds later they were kissing, Naruto's hands holding Sasuke's legs around his waist. Sasuke's arms were around his neck, moving furiously between his hair, his neck and his shoulders.

Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's thighs and backside, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

He could safely say that their kiss (and this situation) was completely indecent, but he could care less.

Army wasn't exactly a playground, and he had missed his boyfriend like crazy, in good times like in bad. He had been named Captain, and had had to care about everyone's progress, help the ones who were in trouble, report to the Head office every night, stay behind in case of emergency, and all that had made him lose some precious time with his lover. Webcam wasn't the best way to keep in touch, but it sure was better than letters.

He had been anxious like a virgin all the flight back to his homeland.

He had missed a lot of dates, he knew he hadn't been giving much news, and he wouldn't have been surprised, had Sasuke decided not to show up tonight. But then he had seen him, apparently frustrated, checking his watch every ten seconds. So often, in fact, he had missed Naruto's entry.

Naruto hadn't had any plan, really, when he had decided to hide behind Sasuke until his boyfriend turned around. He hadn't been thinking. Just hoping it would all turn alright in the end.

Clearly, Sasuke had had mixed feelings about seeing him, he thought as he kissed the man in his arms, his cheek still hurting a little from the hit he'd took.

But luckily, it seemed as though the good part (for him, anyway) had won over Sasuke.

For now, at least.

He had no doubt whatsoever that Sasuke would make him pay, in all the possible ways his twisted little mind would imagine, but hey, he had lived in rough condition for eight months.

He could handle a little violence from his boyfriend.

Especially considering the great make up sex they would have. Several times a day. In several different positions.

Oh yeah, he could definitely handle a little violence for that.

Sasuke really was a handful. But he would never complain.


End file.
